


Right where I belong

by BigBadFox



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adopted, Adoption, Age Play, Cullen Girls, Diaper, F/F, F/M, Funny, High School, Human Cullen, Kissing, Lesbian, No Vampire, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Toys, Twilight fanfiction, Underage - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, diaper change, mommy, only girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadFox/pseuds/BigBadFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan was fourteen year old when her uncle, Charlie, had to leave her with the Cullen. Charlie had a terminal cancer, and Carlisle accepted to take Bella, and raised her like his own with the help of Esme and his three girls. Bella soon found that Carlisle won't accept any misbehavior, but she couldn't help but pushing Carlisle's and Esme's limits until one day. Bella went too far, and had to deal with the consequences. But unknown to either of them, it will be the beginning of a new life with the Cullen family.</p><p>Contain Parental discipline spanking of minors, underage incest sexual content, and non-sexual Age play! Don't like it, don't read it!<br/>All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Do not copy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan was seating on the familial couch in her uncle’s house. She was nervous, and felt like she was close to tears. She looked up at her uncle, Charlie was kneeling in front of her, he had Bella’s hands into his. His heart was breaking at the sight of the distress look from the fourteen year old girl. He knew how hard it was for her, for him. Never in his life he could have think about this situation.

Bella gave up so much thing already. She gave up her parents, who died tragically in a plane when Bella was four. She saw the plane falling down and crashing on the ground. She was screaming their names, crying hysterically. We could seen the fire from the plane reflecting into her eyes. Since this day, Bella was a different girl. She would keep her emotion and feeling behind a mask, protected by very larges walls. She began to be depressed and had some nightmares, she stopped eating, she stopped hanging out with some friends, she started fighting and misbehaving at school and home. When Charlie had his cancer, Bella depression went too far, and she nearly tried to kill herself. That’s was one year ago.

It was one of Charlie’s friends, Carlisle Cullen, that saved Bella. In fact one of his daughter, Rosalie who had seen her near a bridge, when she was walking back from school. Bella wanted to jump from the bridge, but Rosalie caught her at the last minute, and she brought Bella to her father’s office after she fell unconscious. After this incident, Rosalie started to protect Bella, and they became friends when Bella started high school. Then Bella became best friends with her, and her sister Leah and Alice. 

Alice was in the same class with Bella. In fact, the fifteen year old was repeating her junior year. Rosalie and Leah were both in Senior year, and were dong quite well. Next year, both girls will head to Seattle at the State University. Rosalie wanted to study engineering and all the stuff about engine and electronics, to open her own garage with her best friend Emmett. Leah was taking the same way of her father, and wanted to study medicine, to become a doctor for the Reserve. Leah is the adopted daughter of the Cullen, her family died when she was born and they were close to the Cullen, so Esme and Carlisle adopted her.

Charlie took a big breathe, and looked at his niece seriously before speaking up.

“Bella, I love you very much you know that” he asked, Bella nodded unable to speak. “I will never forget you, and I always wanted the best for you. I’m not good for emotional speech, but I need you to be strong ok”

“Yes” Bella squealed, tears threatening to fall.

“I’m sorry that it had to happen. You will live with the Cullen, Carlisle gladly accepted to take you. You will love them trust me, ho god Bells I love you so much” Charlie, finished, gathering Bella in his arms.

“Please!! Don’t leave me!!” Bella cried, gripping his shirt tighter. She kept crying, and screaming, begging him not to leave her.

“I don’t have many choice Bella, I will never forget you. Never” he said softly.

He gently brushed off some hair that was hiding her face. He gently kissed her forehead, and rocked her like when Bella was younger. Soon enough, he felt hos own tears flowing down her cheeks, and he looked down to find Bella sound asleep. She was so peaceful, all her walls were down, and she looked like an angel, and very younger.

He felt a shoulder on his, and looked up to see Carlisle. He sadly smiled at her, and nodded to Esme. Charlie reluctantly passed a sleeping Bella to her, and stood up with the help of his friend. He immediately wrapped his arms around the blonde man, crying softly while Esme left the room.

“It’s okay, Charlie. She will be fine, trust me” Carlisle reassured Charlie.

“I’m sorry, it’s just so hard. Ho how I want to trust you! Bella was doing better this last few weeks, she didn’t deserve that” he sobbed.

“You don’t have to be hard on you. She will understand one day, and would think about all the happy memories about you. Bella is a fighter, Esme and I will protect her like our own. You have my words of honor, Charlie Swan”

A few hours later, Charlie was ready to go to the hospital. Carlisle were going to take him there, while Esme will get Bella settled in her new room. When Charlie climbed down the stairs, he saw Bella standing at the doorway, with Esme behind her.

Charlie sighed and knelt down at her level. “Okay Bella, be good for them and remember, I won’t be too far. I love you baby girl” he said, hugging her.

“I love you too, Uncle C” Bella replied quietly.

Charlie nodded and stood up, following Carlisle to his car. Esme put Bella in the car, and turned to her mate, looking nervous and sad.

“Ho Carlisle, tell Charlie my goodbye to him. We will see him when he will be... Well when it will be the time” she said, sadly. Carlisle pulled her into a hug. “Bella seems fine, ho it’s like she is already our daughter. I wish Johns and Martha were still alive”

“Me too honey, they’re surely proud of her and Charlie. Go take our girl back home, I’ll be there shortly” Carlisle told his wife.

Esme watched as her husband left, smiling widely. He just referred Bella like she was already their own daughter, right at this time. Esme and Carlisle silently vowed to protect Bella to death.

Esme climbed in the car, and with one final glance to Bella, she started the car and headed home. During all the way Bella didn’t speak at all, she was watching trough the window the landscape. After a while, they pulled up into a forest road, and they finally came into view of a big modern house. It was Esme who designed the house and choose the emplacement. Away from all the noisy sounds, right next to the nature. Each time Bella came here, she was always amazed. But she never admitted it. Esme chuckled as she saw the excitement that was coming out of Bella’s eyes.

“Here we are” Said Esme happily, parking the car.

Bella cracked a small smile, she always loved the kindness from Esme. Secretly, she wished she was her mother. Esme were acting all motherly each time she came over. And it made her feel special and loved. She had always loved the Cullen, they were the first strangers that she actually felt safe. She was used to this house, and people around it. It was like her family.

“Here, I’ll show you your room. Leah and Alice decorated it, I hope you’ll like it” Esme announced, taking Bella’s hand, smiling when she didn’t pulled back.

They went upstairs to the guest room that was replaced by Bella’s room. When they got there, Bella was speechless. The walls were white and there were a big king size bed, coming right from a fairy tell. A big oak desk were standing in a corner, with a huge Mcbook, there were also a big flat full HD TV hanging on the wall. Bella was speechless, she knew neither of the girls had a TV in their own room. Bella felt overwhelmed, and couldn’t help but crying softly. But it was happy tears.

“Thank you so much” she cried quietly, in Esme dress.

Esme smiled softly, and rubbed Bella’s back. “You’re welcome baby girl, come on I want to show you something else” She told her.

Bella sniffled and wiped her tears with the sleeves of her sweat before looking up in confusion. How could there would be something else? She had her own room, and even her own bathroom. Esme guided her to a mirror and giggled at the shocked look on Bella’s face when she pushed the glass door open. There were a large dressing, with many clothes that Alice surely picked, thought Bella amused, knowing who Alice could be. 

Bella walked around the room, tears in her eyes, as she looked at all the clothes that was there. She stopped and put her hand over her mouth when she saw a beautiful long blue dress. It was shining too much that it almost blind Bella. Esme walked behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“You like it” she asked softly.

Bella nodded, “I love it, thank you so much!!”

Esme smiled and hugged the girl before proposing her to put it now. When they were finished, Bella was looking herself into the mirror. She felt beautiful, but her face dropped in shame. It wasn’t really her family, it was just a gift. Esme looked worriedly at Bella, and knelt down at the young girl’s level, eying her carefully.

“What it is baby girl? Talk to me” she asked.

“It’s just... I don’t know how to thank you enough. I never had such a beautiful present, and I’m not even in your family. I don’t deserve it” she broke down crying, and buried her face in Esme’s chest.

Esme sighed sadly and picked her up, Bella instinctively wrapped her arms around Esme’s neck. Esme rocked and hugged her, like she was a small child, she kept saying comfort words to Bella. Bella felt like a baby, but she couldn’t help but cry more. Nobody ever treated her like that, and weren’t embarrassed about it. Bella snuggled Esme, calming down soon, she was only sniffling, between hiccups.

“there there, no more tears baby girl” Bella smiled at the nickname. “It will be fine, calm down” Esme cooed, softly. Eventually Bella calmed down and looked up to Esme.

“Thank you to love me enough” she whispered, blushing.

“You’re welcome baby girl” Esme kissed Bella’s forehead. “Now how about a snack, then we can hang with the girls” 

Bella nodded, and Esme put her back on her feet. She watched as Bella get out of the dressing room, and wiped her tears of her eyes. Her heart were melting for Bella. They headed downstairs to the kitchen, and saw that the girls were already there. They all stopped whatever they were doing, and looked up to see their mother and Bella wearing the blue dress. They all shared a sympathetic glance.

“You look gorgeous Bella” Said Alice, hugging her best friend.

“Thank you Alice” Bella replied.

Leah came and hugged Bella tightly, “welcome in the family” she added.

Then it was Rosalie turn, she picked up Bella and snuggled with her. All the rest of the family were watching the scene with love. Bella smiled, and let her head on Rosalie shoulder.

“Hey beauty, you look perfect” Rosalie whispered. “Sorry for Charlie, and welcome in the family” she said, smiling at the end.

Bella smiled and hugged Rosalie, “thank you Rose, now come on I’m starving”

They all laughed, glad to change the mood. They all knew Bella were hiding her emotion behind her mask, but right now she needed a family. They shared a nice snack, before they all crashed in the living room with blanket and they watched movies, until Carlisle get home and they start eating. Bella snuggled closer to Rosalie and Esme, feeling safe, and for the first time, like she belonged to this family.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later, Charlie was still in the hospital at Seattle and he was becoming more tired, which upset Bella. She became more snappy to everyone, had some attitude and barely eat, Esme was trying really hard to keep her happy, but since one week, she began to be fed up of her youngest. She began to swear, and kept being in trouble at school, and her grades were getting low. Carlisle was at his limits, and it seemed that Bella were really pushing his buttons.

Alice tried to cheer up her friend, and kept Bella out of trouble when possible. She knew how misbehaving was dealt in the house, and she didn’t want Bella to find out soon. Leah were getting worried, Bella were loosing weight, and kept having nightmare. Leah caught her one night, she was moaning and kept rolling over, sometimes crying softly. She didn’t tell her family, except Rosalie, who agreed with her sister. Something need to be done, before she end up in bigger trouble.

It was Friday morning, Bella woke up by feeling someone rubbing her back. She opened her eyes, and saw Esme sitting on the edge of her bed. Bella sat up and looked down, she knew that last few weeks she was being a brat. She kept having those nightmares, about the Cullen leaving her, or Charlie dying. She promised she would be strong, but her attitude didn’t help. 

Esme brushed her cheeks and smiled, she knew something was bothering Bella, and she hoped that she will talk to her. She noticed Bella’s behavior, and became worried.

“Hello baby girl” Esme cooed.

Bella looked up, confused. Esme used her nickname, although that she was bad. “Good morning” she said quietly.

“are you okay? You can talk to me if you want” Esme reassured her.

Bella put her mask, and shook her head. “Nah, it’s okay. I have nothing to tell you” she snapped.

Bella quickly regretted it, after seeing the hurt face from Esme. She was nothing but sweet with her.

“Hey, I was just asking” Esme replied sternly, “Now get dress, and come eat your breakfast” she added.

Bella sighed, “Ok, and I’m sorry” she said quietly.

Esme smiled and nodded, then she left the room. Bella sighed loudly, and stood up to get ready for school. She winced and rubbed her arm, when she put her sweat. She looked down at her cuts that she did yesterday during lunch break. She pulled the sleeve down to hid it, and made her way downstairs.

She sat on her seat, and Carlisle put down his newspaper and smiled to Bella.

“Hello baby girl, sleep well” he asked kindly.

“Yeah” Bella mumbled, she was playing with her food that Leah served for her.

Leah smiled, and sat next to Bella. She noticed that Bella were avoiding eating, and she sighed sadly. They decided to take her to a party this night, without that the parents know, they hoped it would distract Bella. 

“Bella, eat before it get cold” Leah told Bella.

“I’m not hungry” Bella said harshly, before she stood up.

Carlisle looked her sternly, and raised an eyebrow. “Bella, you didn’t even touch it. Now sit back down and eat” he said firmly.

Bella groaned and rolled her eyes. She slumped back down and just glared at her plate, with her arms crossed. The tension was thick, and Esme left the room, not wanting to see the next.

“Come on, you didn’t eat dinner last night” Leah said quietly.

Bella glared at her, “I said I’m not hungry! So leave me the fuck alone” Bella shouted.

Carlisle slammed her hands hard on the table, making both girls jumped. He stood up and glared at Bella, while pointing a finger at her.

“Enough! Bella you do not swear in this house, now stop with this attitude and eat your breakfast” he said, raising her voice.

Leah went silent, and Bella stood up abruptly. “Whatever, you’re not my father” she growled, before leaving the room to her bedroom.

Carlisle face softened, and he looked in the direction Bella left. His heart broke for her, he rubbed his face with his hands, and both cringed when they heard a door slamming. Leah stood quiet, maybe she better tell them about Bella’s trouble at night.

“Daddy” She said quietly, looking down.

Carlisle turned around and looked at Leah confused. She never called him daddy unless she was in trouble or wanted something. He sat down in front of her, searching her eyes.

“I have something to tell you, basically Bella kept having nightmares during the night. I went in her room one night, and I found her crying softly while sleeping. I always stayed with her, and cuddled her until she calmed down. I’m sorry I didn’t told you right away” Leah said, tears falling down her cheeks.

Carlisle smiled and pulled his daughter in a hug. “Ho baby, it’s okay but thank you to tell me that. You were a good sister, looking out for her like that pumpkin” he told her proudly.

Leah sniffled and wiped her tears away. “thank daddy, umm maybe you can talk to her with mom” she said.

Carlisle nodded, “We will, now get ready for school. I love you” he said.

Leah nodded and skipped to her bedroom. Carlisle smiled and cleaned up a bit before getting ready for the hospital. Today, he would see Charlie and it was maybe the last time. Charlie wanted to see him before he saw Bella himself.

Twenty minutes later, all the girls were in Rosalie’s car. Leah kept glancing at window, and Alice were quietly seating, looking down at her lap. Bella were glaring trough the window, her head resting on her arms. Rosalie looked trough the rearview and sighed.

“So ready for the party tonight” she asked in a non-sense tone.

Leah looked at her with raised eyebrow, Rosalie just winked at her. “Ho yeah! It’s gonna be awesome!” She said smiling.

Bella looked up in confusion, and was a bit hurt that they didn't told her about this party. Alice took the hint, and looked at Bella excited. 

“Yeah, ho wait you should come Bella. All the school will be there, you will like it! Trust me!” She said in her pixy voice.

Bella chuckled, “Okay I guess I will come with you guys” she said softly.

“Cool, but don’t tell either Carlisle or Esme” Rosalie informed her.

Bella nodded, “Okay Rose”

The rest of the girls silently jumped of joy. Now, they had to find a way to lie to their parents. And they had to think hard if they don’t want to feel their father’s wrath. School passed quickly, Bella got another detention for swearing in class. Rosalie felt bad to lie to her parents, but she succeed to offer them a week end away. The accepted, and Rosalie told herself that she will keep an eye on Bella, all the night.

Bella came in the car, and Rosalie saw she was struggling with something. “So, what’s up” she asked, waiting for the other to come.

“Umm, I got another detention. Can't you sign it like last time? Please?” She asked, giving the oldest her best puppy eyes.

Rosalie bit her lip, although she hate lying, she had to however Carlisle would ground her and their plan would be ruin. So reluctantly, she accepted. “Okay, give me that” she said, smiling when Bella squealed of joy.

“Thank you Rose, you’re the best I love you” Bella told her excited.

Rosalie smiled, it was the first time that Bella said that to her. Five minutes later, Alice and Leah came and they drove back home, all excited about the party. When they arrived, they noticed that Carlisle and Esme already left.

Two hours later they were back in the car to Emmett’s house. Rosalie and her sisters were feeling nervous, and hoped their plan would work. But their fear were put aside, the party were amazing, and Bella had a great time with Jacob and Emmett’s brother, Jasper.

During the party, Bella left for the bathroom and when she came out, she bumped into Jane. Jane was the head cheerleader, and a real bitch according to Bella. Jane turned around, and her two friends, Victoria and Ashley snickered.

“Hey, it’s Bella the orphan! How’s life with the Cullen? I imagine that might be hard to be their maid” She laughed.

Bella clenched her fist, growling slowly. “Why don’t you just shut the fuck up” she said, trying to stay calm.

“I’m scar” she said, faked scar. “Anyway, I’m surprise they don’t throw you away already? I mean really, who want a whore like you” she said, smirking.

“Shut up” Bella hissed, getting closer to Jane’s face.

Jane laughed, “Or what? You don’t scar me bitch” Jane barked.

Rosalie just came upstairs, and saw Bella with Jane. She sighed and walked over to them.

“What’s going on” she asked in nobody in particular.

“Hey can you tell your fucking maid to go clean the toilet” Jane told Rosalie.

Rosalie glared at Jane. “Leave her alone” Rosalie growled.

Jane huffed, “You’re protecting her? I knew that you Cullen were just a bunch of whore. Your mother gave birth of you in the street?” She asked Rosalie, laughing.

Bella saw red at this moment, she launched herself on Jane and punched her hard n the face. Jane yelled and fell, Rosalie gasped and grabbed Bella by the waist.

“Don’t talk to Esme like that, you bitch!” Bella yelled, breaking out from Rosalie’s arms.

She launched herself on Jane, and were screaming and yelling. Everyone came to see, and Jacob and Emmett tried to break apart both girls. Leah saw Victoria with a wooden stick, ready to hit Bella. Without thinking, she kicked her and both fell on the ground.

“Don’t you dare hit my sister” Leah yelled.

One hour later, Bella, Rosalie, Leah, Jane and some other kid were on their knee in the living room, handcuffed. The cops showed up, when Rosalie were on Ashley, Leah still with Victoria, and Bella on Jane. The neighbor called them about the sound, Billy called Carlisle to meet him at the police station.

It was two am, when a worried Esme and a furious Carlisle came picking up their daughter from jail. Jane had her nose broken by Bella, and was sent back home one hour ago. Bella and Leah were in mess, Alice was snuggling crying softly while Rosalie comforted her, feeling those butterflies growing up, they were all tired and nervous.

“All of you, apologize this instant” Carlisle told them firmly as two cops released them.

They all apologized, even Bella who looked nervous. She messed up and knew she was in trouble big time, with a capital T. Esme shook her head, as her mate grabbed both Leah and Bella’s upper arm and dragged them to the car. She followed Alice and Rosalie to the car. On the ride back home, Carlisle was lecturing his girls, while Esme looked sadly. She hate when someone is in trouble.

“I can’t believe you, getting arrested for fighting. You know better than that Leah, and that goes for you too Bella! I’m very disappointed! And as for you Rosalie Hale, I can’t believe you lied to us! You took the other into lying to us also, ho my little daredevils you’re in big trouble” He told them, fuming.

Leah and Bella looked at each other and gulped. Alice cried and hide her face In Rosalie, who were crying softly. They all knew they were in for it!


	3. Author note

Hi guys,

Long time not see huh ? I'm freaking so sorry, even sorry doesn't cut it ! It's been a nearly a year since the last chapter, and no I dodnt forget about it. This year I graduated from high school and I'm now in an european graphics school, it's so cool but writing became more difficult for me. 

BUT I'm back. As back I can be anyway. 

So next chapter for this Holliday but what do you want me to write. I can continue where we were or just skip time to Christmas break ? Tell me in the comments ! 

Again so sorry for those who think I forgot this story. Its over !! 

Love   
Adrian !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! if you want, you can leave a comment and kudo. Don't hesitate to give me some idea, I'm open to everything. Please, no insults and discriminatory comments won't be accepted.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
